This invention relates generally to food processors, and more particularly, to apparatus for positioning a food pusher relative to a feed tube of a food processor to enhance operation of the food processor.
Food processors are a well known convenience for preparing food by slicing, grating, shredding or similar food processing operations. A conventional form of food processor includes a working bowl having a motor-driven shaft projecting upwardly in the center of the bowl. A variety of food processing tools are coupled to the shaft and rotated to perform a corresponding variety of food processing operations as required by the operator of the food processor.
A detachable bowl cover is secured to the working bowl during operation of the food processor. The bowl cover defines a feed tube for introducing food items to be processed through the bowl cover into the bowl. Foods to be processed are placed into the feed tube and then pushed through the tube into engagement with a processing tool by means of a food pusher which is formed to be slidingly inserted into the feed tube.
Feed tubes for food processors are often relatively tall, narrow structures which prevent the inadvertent insertion of a hand through the feed tube and into contact with the rotating tool located in the upper portion of the working bowl. For processing larger sizes, larger single load quantities and variously shaped food items, enlarged feed tubes are provided. However, feed tube covers are also provided to, once again, prevent the inadvertent insertion of a hand through the feed tube as the food processor is operating. In both instances, a safety interlock is provided to prevent the food processor from operating until the feed tube cover and/or the bowl cover is firmly secured in its proper operating position.
A particularly advantageous cover for an enlarged feed tube as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,614,306, is pivotally movable between a closed position over the feed tube and a retracted position pivoted away from the feed tube. To facilitate pivotal movement of the feed tube cover between the closed and opened positions, the food pusher is arranged to be supported in an elevated position substantially within the feed tube cover and retracted from the feed tube. In one embodiment, the food pusher is supported by means of two opposed strips of the feed tube cover which extend outwardly from a central aperture through which the food pusher is inserted. The strips are sized and of sufficient resiliency to retain the food pusher in a raised position by engaging a rib which is formed toward the bottom end of the food pusher. Unfortunately, these opposed strips have proved to be subject to breakage reducing the reliability and appeal of the associated food processor.
An alternate food pusher supporting arrangement includes a tab or finger which extends through a portion of the feed tube from a latching member to be inserted beneath and thereby support the food pusher within the feed tube cover. Unfortunately, this arrangement provides an entryway for contaminants between the feed tube of the food processor and an interlock operating rod and also has proved to be awkward in use.
It is thus apparent that the need exists for an improved food pusher support to define one or more locations of a food pusher relative to a feed tube cover or feed tube to enhance operation of a food processor including a feed tube cover requiring such positioning for proper operation of the food processor.